Sasuke's Vow
by Jill Landicho
Summary: Sakura promises that she will stop liking him, but one seemingly normal day, out of the blue he talks to her and says that he needs to tell her something important. It's the reason why they could never be together. SakuXSasu


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but I wish I could own Sasuke.

Author's Note: This is my first fic so please be nice. Sorry for the OOCness but a story's gotta have some, right?

"Sakura! RUN! NOOOOOOOO! please...please don't... don't turn back...RUN!" screamed Sasuke who had trouble breathing. Sakura, too startled to think ran, but not quite fast enough. For Itachi was hot on her heels sensing her being afraid and scared.

_-flashback-_

_"Sa-Sakura, do you have a minute?", Sasuke asked. This confused Sakura because Sasuke had never stuttered his whole life and this was the most he had ever said in a sentence.__"It'sjust that...I wanted...I just needed to tell you...to tell you something...something that might be important..._

_"When has he ever acted this way towards me?", thought Sakura silently "Is there-is there something wrong? Something I did that's wrong? __Well, there is one way to find it out..."_

_Sakura smiled warmly. "Of course."_

_Sasuke and Sakura went down the twisting steps of the Uchiha residence. Once they got down, Sasuke simply sat down onanempty luxurios couch and stared at the cream colored walls._

_Sakurasoon found herself staring up at Sasuke combing his hand with his hair back and forth as if he were nervous. Sasuke notices Sakura and gestures her to come to him. Sakura, startled did as she was told. Now that she was sitting next to him, she notices that Sasuke's eyes were red, as if he had been crying. "Wh-what's wrong, she asked nervously to him "Why did you say you needed to tell me something?" Sakura was worried now. "If only I knew why..." she thought._

_As if he were reading Sakura's mind, he replied "I need to tell you something very...something very important..." his voice trailed off. Sakura was confused, for she didn't understand what was happening. Sasuke asked " Do you know why I was being such a jerk to you since the very moment we met?" When Sakura didn't say anything, Sasuke continued "Do you know why I don't even bother talking to you? It's because..." Sasuke paused and looked deeply in Sakura's eyes and kissed her fully on the lips. Sakura was surprised at what had just happened. _

_"Is this just a dream?" she thought. Sasuke said nothing and continued kissing her. Sakura hugged him tightly, she didn't ever want to let him go. She just wished she could stay there forever._

_-flashback ends-_

"ITACHI!" yelled Sasuke "If it's a fight you want, fight with me. Your own blood and flesh!"

Itachi smiled evily and said innocently" Hello little brother, do you really think that you are good enough to kill me?"

Sasuke grunted and was just about to get ready to fight Itachi, whenItachi suddenly took out a knife and wrapped his arm around Sakura pointing it on her neck, threathening to kill her.

"What do you want, I'll give you anything, just don't kill Sakura." said Sasuke

Sakura thinks" He would really do that? Give up anything? Just so that I won't get killed?"

Itachi gleams evily and in his head he planned to destroy Sasuke, but Sakura knew that he would do exactly that, and pounces on him.

Sasuke thinks "Why the heck is she doing that?"

Sasuke shouts "Sakura! NOO!"

**-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-**

Suddenly without warning, a loud mysterious crack cut Sasuke's voice off completely.

Sakura woke up finding herself buried under a pile of leaves. "Where is MY Sasuke-kun, I just hope he wasn't badly hurt..."

Itachi also got pushed back and burned himself into the fire was never found again. Sakura on the other hand, got flung onto a tree and lay unconscious.

**-6 hours later- **(a/n: where the heck did that come from?)

"Sasuke?" Sakura cried "SASUKE! Where are you?""I'm right here Sakura." whispered Sasuke

Sakura rushed up to him and hugged him. "Are you alright?" she said

"I'm fine." he said

However, Sakura insisted on going to the doctor's since she said he was so badly hurt. At the hospital, Sasuke lay on the bed with Sakura on the side holding his hand securely. When the doctor came in, Sakura asked, "Doctor, is Sasuke getting any better?" The doctor replied, "Well the bruises are to heal soon, but I am so sorry to tell you that the burns the fire gave out don't actually kill the person instantly, but will surely burn the person's insides and will kill that person very soon..." Sakura shook her head "No, don't tell me that Sasuke will die, because he won't... Sasuke's strong...he's perfectly fine", she insisted.

The doctor looked around the room, "I am so sorry...he'll have about 2 more weeks to live..." Sakura held back her tears, but it was no use, soon she was crying helplessly. "No, not Sasuke!" With that, she embraced the still sleeping Sasuke. Sakura spent as much of her time as possible with him, now that she knew he was about to die soon. But with every passing day, she realized that Sasuke was getting weaker and weaker...That week was the scariest week she had ever encountered, and she would never forget that week ever...

**-2 weeks pass-**

Sakura looks around her room helplessly wishing that everything that happened had just been a nightmare. Then she notices something very peculiar on her desk that she had never noticed before. She walks up to her desk and now that she knows what is was, she cries. There were cherry blossoms on her desk and she knew who and where they came from. Her window curtains blow in the wind and as she looks out, she sees a tallsilhouette of that man that was the owner of the deep onyx eyes, the man she loved.

Now she understands that Sasuke didn't want to love her because if he did, he would risk the fact of getting her killed by Itachi. Sakura felt the wind blowing around her and outside she could hear the birds chirping. Whenever Sakura closes her eyes and remembers the lasts words Sasuke told her...that he would wait for her. Whenever Sakura closes her eyes and remembers how she had gotten her first kiss...the day she was so sure she had fallen in love...

Author's Note: Did I do alright? PLEASE TELL ME! Click that little purply bluey looking button and please send a review!


End file.
